The Magical Five: Return of Evil
The Magical Five: Return of Evil is the Season 1 The Magical Five game. It takes place after The Final Showdown. Story It turns out that Dark and the others weren't defeated. After kidnapping Jack, they plan to such him of his bossness, so the Magical Five, along with their allies, go on a quest to solve the puzzle pieces. Levels # Monsters University (Boss: Randy) (Playable: Lover, Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart) # Metroville (Boss: Syndrome) (Playable: Lover, Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, Mark) # Black Pearl (Boss: Kraken) (Playable: Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Violet, Dash) # Caribbean Island (Boss: Davy Jones) (Playable: Captain Jack, Barbossa) # The Moon (Boss: King Oberon) (Playable: Lover, Kirito) # Skylanders Academy (Boss: Dark Spyro) (Playable: Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, Mark, Spry) # Kaos' Kastle (Boss: Evilized Characters and Kaos) (Playable: Lover, Mark, Mike, Spry, Spyro) # The Magical Hive (Boss: Darkitim) (Playable: Agent Raf, Kaos, Pasta) # The Boss Ship (Boss: Anti-Sam) (Playable: Agent Raf, Kaos, Pasta, Tim) # That Basement (Boss: Big Box Barry) (Playable: Tim, Sam) # Dark's Mansion (Boss: Garry) (Playable: Agent Raf, Mr. Incredible, Captain Jack, Spyro) # The Dungeon (Boss: Natemare) (Playable: Mike, Kaos, Tim, Sam) # Bad Dream (Boss: Anti-Sulley) (Playable: Mike, Jack) # Bossatron (Boss: Antisepticeye) (Playable: Mark, Jack, Kirito, Pasta) # Battlefield (Boss: Darkiplier) (Playable: Lover, Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart) Bosses # Randy # Syndrome # Kraken # Davy Jones # King Oberon # Dark Spyro # Kaos # Darkitim # Anti-Sam # Big Box Barry # Garry # Natemare # Anti-Sulley # Antisepticeye # Darkiplier Playable Characters In Levels * FairyTailLover01 (Monsters University, Metroville, The Moon, Kaos' Kastle, Battlefield) * Make3.0Shine (Monsters University, Metroville, Skylanders Academy, Battlefield) * Cute Eyes (Monsters University, Metroville, Skylanders Academy, Battlefield) * Pop Tart (Monsters University, Metroville, Skylanders Academy, Battlefield) * Markiplier (Metroville, Skylanders Academy, Kaos' Kastle, Bossatron) * Mr. Incredible (Black Pearl, Dark's Mansion) * Mrs. Incredible (Black Pearl) * Violet (Black Pearl) * Dash (Black Pearl) * Captain Jack Sparrow (Caribbean Island, Dark's Mansion) * Barbossa (Caribbean Island) * Kirito (The Moon, Bossatron) * Spry (Skylanders Academy, Kaos' Kastle) * Mike (Kaos' Kastle, The Dungeon, Bad Dream) * Spyro (Kaos' Kastle, Dark's Mansion) * Agent Rafael002 (The Magical Hive, The Boss Ship, Dark's Mansion) * Kaos (The Magical Hive, The Boss Ship, The Dungeon) * DatPastaFangirl (The Magical Hive, The Boss Ship, Bossatron) * Tiny Box Tim (The Boss Ship, That Basement, The Dungeon) * Septic Sam (That Basement, The Dungeon) * Jacksepticeye (Bad Dream, Bossatron) Free Play * FairyTailLover01 ** Astronaut Lover ** Lover (with Warfstache) ** Armored Lover ** Stabbed Lover * Make3.0Shine ** Astronaut Shine ** Stung Shine ** Shine (with Warfstache) ** Armored Shine ** Evilized Shine ** Flowey ** Kak Shine ** Angry Shine ** Anti-Shine * Cute Eyes ** Astronaut Cute Eyes ** Cute Eyes (with Warfstache) ** Derp Mode Cute Eyes ** Armored Cute Eyes ** Evilized Cute Eyes ** Super-Saiyan Cute Eyes * Pop Tart ** Astronaut Pop Tart ** Pop Tart (with Warfstache) ** Trat Pop ** Armored Pop Tart ** Evilized Pop Tart ** Broken Pop Tart ** Anti-Pop Tart * Markiplier ** Mark (with Warfstache) ** Armored Mark ** Evilized Mark * Agent Rafael002 * Sulley ** Evilized Sulley ** Armored Sulley ** Anti-Sulley * Mike ** Evilized Mike ** Armored Mike ** Angel Mike * Big Guy * Wilford Warfstache ** Wilford (no Warfstache) * Randy ** Evilized Randy * Jacksepticeye ** Armored Jack ** Evilized Jack * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Violet * Dash * Syndrome * Omnidroid * Edna Mode * Captain Jack Sparrow * Barbossa * Kraken * Davy Jones * Master Eon ** Master Eon (with body) * Spry ** Armored Spry * Spyro ** Evilized Spyro * Kaos ** Astronaut Kaos ** Armored Kaos * Glumshanks * Darkiplier ** Armored Dark * DatPastaFangirl ** Pasta (with kak) ** Armored Pasta * King Oberon ** Astronaut Oberon * Kirito ** Armored Kirito ** Gleam Eyes * Larry * Soldier 1 * Soldier 2 * Natemare ** Soldier 667 ** Armored Natemare ** Stabbed Natemare * Antisepticeye ** Armored Anti * Big Box Barry * Tiny Box Tim * Septic Sam DLC * Nyanarwhal * Pop Tart (Cute Eyes Costume) * Cute Eyes (Pop Tart Costume) * Shine (Garry Costume) * Lover (Natemare Costume) * Mark (Dark Costume) * Jack (Anti Costume) * Anti (Jack Costume) * Mike (Sulley Costume) * Kaos (Spyro Costume) * Kirito (Oberon Costume) * Sam (Tim Costume) * Tim (Sam Costume) * Pasta (Kak Costume) * Garry (Shine Costume) * Natemare (Lover Costume) * Dark (Mark Costume) * Minion Robot * The Reaper * Junkenstein's Monster * Junkenstein * Summoner * Summoner (Dragon) * The Witch * Mercy * Junkrat * Roadhog * Reaper * Mike (Hulk) * Garry (Infinity Gauntlet) * Cute Eyes (Boss-Bot) * King Garry * Satan * Cute Eyes (Magicaltale) * Pop Tart (Magicaltale)